An organic light emitting diode (OLED) has advantages such as self-illumination, high contrast, wide color gamut, a simple manufacture process and easy formation of a flexible structure. Therefore, a display technology using the organic light emitting diode has become an important display technology.
For example, an Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) has a great development potential due to advantages such as no viewing angle limitation, a low fabrication cost, a fast response speed and power conservation.
However, a current OLED display panel has a high probability of occurrence of bright spots due to problems in design and process stability, while there is almost zero tolerance of the bright spot problem in many fields of application.
At present, a method for solving the bright spot problem is mainly scanning bright spots in the panel through a device, and turning off a pixel point by using a laser cutting solution after a position of the bright spot is determined. However, the solution is inefficient and impairs the pixel, which may affect the panel quality and yield rate. Moreover, when a size of the pixel is reduced to a nanometer level, it is impossible to repair the pixel by using a laser repair method. In addition, the bright spot after being repaired becomes a dark spot, and the number of dead pixels in the panel increases, resulting in a further decrease in the panel yield rate and quality.